Gravesville Intermediate/Tropes
Tropes _ = Spoilers! *Adorkable: Franklin and Goolia. *All Ghouls School *Lovable Alpha Bitch: Subverted with Cleo Patrica and Meddy. *Attractive Zombie: Mortia. *Blank White Eyes: Mortia had those like zombies do. *Captain Ersatz: Bella is meant to be very similar to Draculaura from Monster High, but just different enough to avoid copyright infringement. Bella wears braces while Draculaura doesn't. **Franklin also looks like Clyde McBride, except he has a white streak in his hair, green skin, stitches and bolts on his neck. *Cat Girl: Meowbelle and Mrs. Felynn. *Celebrity Voice Actor: Helen is voiced by Emma Watson of Harry Potter fame. *Chained By Fashion: Annie and the other ghosts wear chains like the ghosts from Monster High. Annie: Why did it have to be wearing chains like we're Jacob Marley or on Monster High? *Chinese Vampire: Wang Ling. *Cute Ghost Girl: Annie, since she's a ghost. And also, other female ghosts. *Cute Little Fangs: Meddy, Howley, Abraham, Bella, Mrs. Felynn, and mostly Gregory's. *Cute Monster Characters: All characters were monsters in the school. *Cute Witch: Casterine in her ways. She can be cute and all, but she is very attractive. *Densier and Wackier: Compared to most Horror Comedy animated shows. *Headless Horseman: Helen. *Expy: Bella is an expy of Draculaura and Franklin is, well, a homage of Clyde McBride meets Irwin. *Friendly Neighborhood Vampire: Most vampires. *Friendly Ghost: Annie is rather friendly for ghosts. Played straight with all of the ghosts. *Flintstone Theming: Just like in Monster High, the series kept replacing "fantastic" with "fangtastic". *Gorgeous Gorgon: Meddy and her stepsisters. *Hold Your Hippogriffs: "A chip off the old haunt (block)!" **"Easy peasy ectoplasm (lemon) squeezy!" **"Shut the fright (hell/heck/fuck) up!" or "Shut the haunt (hell/heck/fuck) up!" (traditionally for ghosts) **"What the fright (hell/heck/fuck)?" or "What the haunt (hell/heck/fuck)?" (traditionally for ghosts) **"Oh fright (hell/heck/fuck) no!" or "Oh haunt (hell/heck/fuck) no!" (traditionally for ghosts) **"Motherhaunter (motherfucker)." (for ghosts) or "Motherbloodsucker (motherfucker)." (for vampires and dhampyrs) **"What a boo-tiful (beautiful) day." **"Easy come, easy ghost (go)!" **"What ghost (goes) up, must come down!" **"Hauntastic! (fantastic)" **"I don't give a haunt (fuck/hoot/shit/damn)!" **"Who gives a haunt (fuck/hoot/shit/damn)?" **"Hold your haunts (horses)!" **"Ghost (bitch/n*gga), please!" (occasionally for only ghosts) or "Witch (bitch/n*gga), please!" (applies to only witches and warlocks) **"I've had the time of my afterlife (life)." **"You're alive (dead) to me!" **"Give afterlife (life) a chance." **"Boo (ooh) la la!" **"She's still playing hauntball (hardball)." **"Spooktacular (spectacular)!" **"Totes McGhost (McGotes)!" **"Oh my ghost (gosh/god)!" **"You can't nail my ghostly tail (feet) to the floor!" **"A haunted house (house) is not a haunted home (home)!" **"You saved my ectoplasm (ass) back there!" **"You're pulling my ghostly tail (leg)!" **"Afterlife (God/heaven) forbid, this might suck." **"Of corpse (course) I would!" **"You look like you've seen a human (ghost)!" **"Therer will always be a human (ghost) of a chance." **"Looks like someone else gave up the human (ghost)." **"Undead (dead) girl walking." **"Just yanking your ghostly tail (leg)." **"Which came first? The corpse (chicken) or the ghost (egg)?" **"Goody one-tail (two-shoes)." **"You're beating an undead (dead) horse." **"Bragging is tooting his haunt (horn)." **"Easy come, easy ghost (go)!" **"What ghost (goes) up, must come down!" **"Hold your corpses (horses)!" **"What a boo-tiful (beautiful) day." **"I've had the time of my afterlife (life)." **"You're undead (dead) to me!" or "You're alive (dead) to me!" **"Give afterlife (life) a chance." **"Boo (ooh) la la!" **"Merci boo-coup (beaucoup)!" **"Sacre boo (bleu)!" **"That's impoltergeistable (impossible)!" **"Boo's (who's) who?" **"Spook (speak) when you're spooken (spoken) to!" **"Fangtastic (fantastic)!" **"I was now forbitten (forbidden) by sunlight!" **"Am I fright (right)?" **"What was is undeadicated (dedicated) to?" **"It's all deadicated (dedicated) to Abraham Stoker!" **"Are we buddies (bloodies)?" **"Let's fang (hang) out!" **"Best summer vampcation (vacation) ever!" *I Love You, Vampire Son: Abraham's father to him. *Invisible To Normals: In one episode, the ghosts don't know why they're invisible to humans because they're dead. *Lawyer-Friendly Cameo: There is a cameo of a teenage girl that resembles Wydowna Spyder from Monster High. *Lovable Alpha Bitch: Cleo Patrica and Meddy. *Monochrome Apparition: Annie is white while Portia is blue. *Monster Mash *Missing Reflection: Ghosts and vampires have these. *Not Allowed to Grow Up: Ghosts have numerous birthdays of the same age they died in. For example: Annie had several 12th birthdays, even a thousand and for all eternity. Annie: I can't turn 13. I had many 12th birthdays and I will stay 12 for all eternity. *Odd Name Out: George is the only member of the trio to not have "A" at the beginning of its name. *Our Banshees Are Louder: Bannah screams so loudly, she had anger issues. *Our Ghosts are Different: Most ghosts do not only have blue-ish tint and whitish tint, but also glow any kind of blue/white vapors. *Our Werewolves Are Different: Werewolves have yellow eyes, brown fur on their skin and have wolf ears instead of human ears on top of their heads. *Our Vampires Are Different: All vampires have is not only having pale skin, fangs and red eyes, but also have pointy elf-like ears and long, claw-like nails. Since they drink human blood even though this is a kid's show, they drink from sodas, soda cans, blood bags and feed on iron supplements. *Our Zombies Are Different: Sometimes, zombies have either green, light green, pale or gray skin and have their eyes rolled on the back of their heads. *Person as Verb: Abraham has this in "Abraham's Allergies". Abraham: Nobody wants to be "Buffy'd", right? *Poltergeist: Portia, hence her full name. *Pretty Boy: Nao, a Johnny Bravo wannabe. *Punny Name: Abraham's name is a pun of the author of the Dracula novel, Bram Stoker as well as Bella Lugosi's name being a pun of the actor Bela Lugosi. **Portia's name possibly being a play on "poltergeist", a word for ghost. **Annie's name is a play on "Anne Boleyn", a headless ghost. **Meddy Usa and her stepsisters, Sally Theno and Erri Yale are just puns of "Medusa", "Stheno" and "Euryale". *Really 700 Years Old: Abraham, Cleo, Annie, Spella and Bella. Abraham and Bella's family are vampires. **Not all of the zombies, ghosts, mummies and vampires are a hundred years old as well as witches. They're undead beings, but that excludes witches. *Romantic Vampire Boy: Abraham. *Running Gag: Annie can inadvertently scare the students by gliding through a door (or locker) they were trying to open and of course, a wall. *Scream Discretion Shot: In "When Worlds Collide", Layla screams in agony when she finds out that Abraham and Annie both never had any reflections. **In "Abraham's Allergies", much to the dismay and horror of said Anthony, he screams loudly in pain whenever he gets staked through the heart by a human girl. *Seductive Mummy: Cleo and her mother. *Silly Spook: Each ghost student and staff. *Token Human: Layla and a human principal. *Token Minority: Kao Nashi is a Japanese Noppera-bo (faceless ghost), Bonita Bonezalez is a Mexican skeleton à la Dia de los Muertos, Nessica MacLochs is a Scottish stereotype and Bannah Shee is an Irish stereotype. *Town Girls: **Femme: Cleo Patrica, Nessica, Bonita, Mortia, Bella, Meddy and Casterine **Neither: Annie (also Femme), Eyereena, Henrietta, Helen, Portia and Goolia **Butch: Howley, Iris, Bannah, Meowbelle and Edwina *Two Guys and a Girl: Abraham, George and Annie. *Universal Horror: Franklin, Cleo Patrica, Gregory and Abraham are similar to the Universal Monsters, even the sea monster/Gilman swimming teacher. *Vampire Vords: All vampires have this accent by replacing "W"s with "V"s. They also speak in Eastern European accent. *X Meets Y: Monster High meets Lizzie McGuire with elements of The Amazing World of Gumball, The Munsters, Harry Potter and Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. *Youkai: Pretty boy Nao. Category:Tropes Category:Gravesville Intermediate